Chronology - Volume 2-1
Volume summary: Volume 1 of Act 2 For more information on special pages in this this volume, see the list of special pages, notes, and annotations. Catching the Train Location: Clankshead Station on the Corbettite Railway line. Location: Aboard the Wyrm of Limerick at Clankshead Station. A Discussion About Family Location: Aboard the Wyrm of Limerick at Clankshead Station. Location: Roof of Clankshead Station Location: Agatha's compartment aboard the Wyrm of Limerick, which is now en route to the next station. A Boy And His Empire Location: On board the Airship Castle Wulfenbach. |quotes=Gil: "There's a reason you people all have fancy hats. Earn them." |text=Meanwhile, on board the Airship Castle Wulfenbach— 6721x07? (ID number on airship flying near Castle Wulfenbach.)It is not very clear. Here is an attempt to show possible alternative interpretations in a compact form: (6|G)7(2|X)1?07 |actions=Several Wulfenbach minions are trying to get Gil's attention at the same time, addressing him as Herr Baron. They are making reports. A member of the crew tells Gil Captain Dupree is there. He dismisses the others and goes to see Dupree, who has found "her." |extras= (pronounced "pwa-tem") is a fictional country or province which forms the setting of the fantasy works of . }} Location: On the ground somewhere in Europa. Martellus Has Been Busy Location: On the ground somewhere else in Europa. Wooster Steps In Location: Aboard the Wyrm of Limerick, en route.This title for this section is not from the canon. It was added for easier navigation. Jäger PaperDollinks Politics Location: Aboard Castle Wulfenbach (probably). Seffie's full name is given as Xerxseph''ina'' instead of Xerxseph''nia'' in panel 2. }} Week Starting 2014-05-05 (Monday) Location: Agatha's compartment aboard the Wyrm of Limerick, en route. Week Starting 2014-05-12 (Monday) '''Location: Agatha's compartment aboard the Wyrm of Limerick, en route. Location: Just outside Mechanicsburg, in Gil's Time Borer Lab. : "Sir—that bird's corpus aged years—in seconds! The same would surely hold true for this subject, should we attempt to extract him!" Gil: "I know. So let's pull him out!" |text=Just outside Mechanicsburg—, Ergo(?)This text is small and hard to read. It is part of emblem on sleeve of Frau Doktor, a blonde woman at the bottom of the page, on a ribbon over a test tube. |actions=Gil is in his Time Borer Lab, talking to the laboratory staff. He is planning on pulling someone out of the Mechanicsburg "time-freeze bubble," despite the apparent dangers to himself and the subject. |extras= }} Week Starting 2014-05-19 (Monday) Location: Just outside Mechanicsburg, in Gil's Time Borer Lab. Location: Inside the Mechanicsburg time-borer shaft. Week Starting 2014-05-26 (Monday) Location: Inside the Mechanicsburg time-borer shaft. Week Starting 2014-06-02 (Monday) Location: Agatha's compartment aboard the Wyrm of Limerick, en route. |extras=For a livelier summary of this page, see the corresponding discussion. }} Week Starting 2014-06-09 (Monday) Location: Inside the Mechanicsburg time-borer shaft. Week Starting 2014-06-16 (Monday) Location: Inside the Mechanicsburg time-borer shaft. (See panel 9 on this page.), seen as a blue glow behind Gil in panel 4. }} Location: Aboard and outside of the Wyrm of Limerick, which has been stopped by an avalanche. Week Starting 2014-06-23 (Monday) Location: Outside of the Wyrm of Limerick, which has been stopped by an avalanche. |actions=Brother Matthias, the engineer of the Wyrm of Limerick, yells at Agatha when she suggests that being late isn't such a bad thing. Dimo appears and chides him for this. Matthias apologizes. Agatha thanks Dimo and greets him as if he were a stranger. She invites him to join her and her party for free drinks, but Brother Ulm says he might need their assistance. |extras=Brother Matthias's remark in the first panel ("This is the Wyrm of Limerick! The engine that made the Königsberg in less than twelve kilometers!"There are two typos in this sentence in the comic: Königsberg is missing the umlaut over the 'ö', "then" is used instead of "than".) is a Star Wars film reference. See his wiki page for more detail. }} Week Starting 2014-06-30 (Monday) Location: Outside of the Wyrm of Limerick, which had been stopped by an avalanche and is still stopped by a broken bridge. Index Category:Chronology